1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an electric double layer capacitor constructed of a plurality of concentric rings of capacitor pairs for use as an electrochemical device for energy storage or deionization of liquids
2. Prior Art
The following tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant: